Modern computer networks have lead to an increased use of distributed systems. To facilitate different applications, distributed systems may rely upon exchanges of data between distributed parts. One type of data exchanged between systems is a data object representing an event that is scheduled to occur at a particular time. While these time-scheduled data objects may be scheduled only to occur once, very frequently time-scheduled data objects are scheduled to reoccur at a particular frequency. A data object that corresponds to a birthday for example, will reoccur yearly on a particular date.
Frequently, when recurring data objects are exchanged between different systems, especially when the systems have disproportionate processing capabilities, e.g., computer servers and mobile devices, incompatibilities may arise that can complicate the exchange.
Therefore, systems, methods and computer program products are needed that overcome the limitations of the conventional approaches for synchronizing time-scheduled recurring data objects between systems.